


Clone to the Second Power

by dustandroses



Series: Clone to the Second Power [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Mini!Jack, PWP, Porn Battle, Porn Battle II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-06
Updated: 2010-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Jack – you're only fifteen."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>"Daniel, <b>you're</b> only fifteen. We're just a couple of horny teenagers getting our rocks off. Or trying to, if you would just get with the program."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clone to the Second Power

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the boys in this story are 15 biological years old, but they have the memories of the originals they were cloned from, so I don't really think of them as underaged. Maybe their bodies are young, but their memories have been around the block more than a few times.

Jack pinned Daniel up against the inside of the supply room door. “You have any trouble shaking your tail? No pun intended. Especially since you haven’t got much to _shake_, these days.”

Jack patted Daniel’s flat butt affectionately through the too big BDUs, waggling his eyebrows comically like Groucho Marx.

Daniel frowned. “That’s just so weird. The dirty old man leer on that innocent fifteen year old face.”

Jack leaned in, blowing warm air into Daniel’s ear. “Do you feel like a pervert, Daniel? Ogling some kid less than half your age?” A whisper: “You’re such a naughty boy.”

Jack licked the edge of Daniel’s ear, making him shiver, while his hand slipped under the oversized shirt, tugging on Daniel’s nipples in a way guaranteed to have Daniel begging for more. Jack grinned as Daniel’s eyes closed. He sucked hard on the spot where Daniel’s jaw met his neck, scraping with his teeth as Daniel gasped out loud.

“I can’t think when you do that.”

Jack examined the bruise with satisfaction then licked a wet stripe up the side of Daniel’s neck. “Good. Don’t think.”

“Jack – you’re only fifteen.”

“Daniel, _you’re_ only fifteen. We’re just a couple of horny teenagers getting our rocks off. Or trying to, if you would just get with the program.”

“The real Jack – I mean the adult version, he…”

“_Real_ version? As opposed to the _fake_ version?” Jack pressed Daniel’s hand up against his hard cock, though the cloth. “Does this feel _fake_ to you? Maybe not the size you’re used to, but it’s _real_, I can promise you that.”

Daniel stroked his palm down the length of Jack’s cock. “It must be my new size talking, but it seems _larger_ now. Proportionally speaking, that is.”

“Yeah?” Jack grinned. “_Cool_. Daniel, the other Jack can take care of himself. Let’s just deal with _us_, okay? I need this. I need _you_.” He kissed Daniel then, their tongues tangling, Daniel’s hand squeezing rhythmically, making Jack gasp into his mouth.

“You feel so good.” Jack whispered into his ear. His hand slipped down the back of Daniel’s loose pants, his palms seeking curves. His laughter was silent, but he could tell Daniel knew what he was laughing about. “I don’t care if our bodies are different. You’re the same. You and me – _we_ haven’t changed.”

Daniel pulled Jack’s mouth to his, their kiss passionate, their arms wrapped tight. Jack pushed his leg between Daniel’s thighs, and Daniel ground his hips against it. They rubbed up against each other wildly as they kissed, pulling apart for breath then locking together again.

Daniel fumbled with the zipper on Jack’s pants, freeing Jack’s cock, pants sagging down to his thighs. Jack let go long enough to get Daniel’s pants free, then wrapped his hand around both their cocks and pulled, jerking them off together. Daniel gasped at the touch, his head hitting solidly against the door, reminding them both of where they were.

“Jesus, Daniel.” Jack buried his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. Daniel reached around, sliding a finger between the cleft of Jack’s cheeks, pressing lightly on his asshole. Jack bucked up into his own hand, biting his lip on a groan. He squeezed their cocks tighter in his fist.

“Yeah. That’s it. So fuckin’ perfect, Daniel.”

Jack’s tongue left a slick trail along Daniel’s neck, up his jaw. Jack breathed into that hot mouth as he ground his hips up, feeling Daniel’s cock slick in his hand. Hips jerking wildly, Jack captured Daniel’s cry in his mouth. Jack moaned low in his throat as he finally let go and pushed his cock hard up against Daniel’s belly, grunting as he came, spreading their come over them both.

Jack reached in his back pocket, pulling out a wad of paper towels, handing some to Daniel, grinning. “Always be prepared.” They wiped themselves off, still gasping and kissing, tossing the towels in the can by the door.

“That was just what I needed.” Jack cocked one eyebrow. “How do _you_ spell relief?” He grinned as Daniel surprised them both by giggling. He bit it off, his hand over his mouth, then both of them burst out laughing.

There was a knock at the door. “Hey guys…” That _other_ Jack’s voice. “If you’re through in there, Thor has arrived. Let’s get a move on.”


End file.
